No One
by queenofparkinglots
Summary: Sequel to She Says. Rachel now has a song to sing to Quinn. Faberry. Reviews please!


Quinn strutted through the hallway as usual, her blonde ponytail swishing confidently behind her. She walked with purpose enjoying how people fled from her presence once they saw she was armed with a grape slushie. But she could not waste the sugary goodness on just anyone; this one was for someone special. Though she did seriously consider throwing it at Jacob Ben Israel for being such a little pervert but she managed to resist.

She smiled once her target was in sight. The head cheerleader moved in, approaching a short brunette who was at her locker with the frozen beverage. The girl noticed her coming but instead of flinching away like everyone else she smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Quinn." Rachel Berry greeted her cheerily.

"Hey Rach, I got you a slushie. Grape, I know it is your favorite." Quinn handed her girlfriend of two weeks the icy drink.

"Oh, thank you Quinn. How thoughtful." Rachel took a sip of the fruity slushie, "I am impressed that you managed to get it to me at all."

"I do not know what you mean." Quinn said innocently though she could not control the smirk that appeared on her face.

"Oh please, like you did not think about throwing it on Jacob Israel." Rachel giggled when Quinn opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out, "That is what I thought."

"You think you are so smart." Quinn pretended to glare at the diva.

"I know I am smart." Rachel chirped as she looped her arm through Quinn's and they began to walk to Glee together.

"Yes you are." Quinn kissed Rachel's temple, "You know, smart girls are very sexy."

Rachel blushed, "Who knew Quinn Fabray was such a charmer?"

"Only with you babe." Quinn smiled as the brunette's blush deepen as they walked into the choir room. Immediately upon entering the room she shot a glare at Finn Hudson who returned it with equal distain in his eyes. Things had definitely been strained between Finn, Rachel, and Quinn especially since Finn felt like he had been set up with Quinn leading him on and then Rachel immediately falling into the head cheerleader's arms. Quinn led Rachel to two seats in the front row and sat down. She threw her arm possessively around Rachel's shoulders knowing full well that Finn could see her. She turned slightly to see the look of fury on the hulking teenagers face, sending him an amused smirk before facing front again. If Rachel noticed she did not indicate as she laced her fingers with Quinn's other hand. The blonde relaxed and pushed all thoughts of Finn out of her mind as she enjoyed the company of the girl next to her.

"You know you really should not antagonize him like that." Rachel said quietly so only Quinn could hear her. The brunette did notice.

"I would not antagonize him if he knew how to keep his hands to himself." Quinn said lightly though Rachel could here the undercurrent of anger. The blonde girl thought to the last week when she and Rachel experienced their first test in their relationship.

Sometime Last Week…

Rachel practically skipped to her locker after school. She had been in the library photocopying sheet music while Quinn was at Cheerios practice and now it was almost over and she was wiggling with excitement to see her new girlfriend. The past few days being with Quinn had been far better than any of her previous relationships. She was not constantly trying to stick her tongue down her throat like when she was with Puck. She did not only talk about herself like when she was with Jessie. She did not yawn at all when she was talking or whine about not being allowed to touch her breasts like when she was with Finn. In fact it seemed like she actually listened and even responded with helpful or sweet remarks.

Quinn turned out to be quite the romantic, which took so getting used to for Rachel when she was used to the cheerleader calling her a tranny freak. She was actually far nicer to her than Finn ever was. She knew that Finn did not intentionally mean to hurt her but when Santana made fun of her outfits and he did not stick up for her or he agreed that her long-winded speeches were annoying it definitely stung. Now Santana could not so much as send an ill thought her way without a sharp look and a tongue lashing from Quinn. She had made the mistake of calling Rachel Stubbles in front of the head cheerleader and Quinn nearly bit her head off. Now the fiery Latina barely said a word in her presence and begrudging referred to her as Berry now. Brittany was helpful by always interrupting Santana if she was about to slip up and call Rachel Man-hands or RuPaul.

Rachel finished at her locker, slamming in shut and spinning around only to run into a tall, bulky frame. She heard her ex-boyfriend's voice, "Are you alright?"

Rachel quickly jumped away responding primly, "I am fine Finn."

"Right well, I was hoping to talk to you." He said doing his best imitation of a kicked puppy.

"I do not know if we have much to say to each other Finn. Beside I am meeting up with Quinn soon." Rachel smoothed the front her skirt.

"Please, just a few minutes." Finn whined.

"Alright… What do you have to say?" Rachel agreed reluctantly.

"I just don't understand how you could leave me for Quinn. I mean she tortured you for years." Finn said incredulously.

"Quinn appears to be honest in her intentions and declaration of feelings. It seemed to me that she was more interested in pursuing a relationship with me than you so I could not refuse her offer. She has given me many sincere apologies in regards to her actions in the past and though I do not condone them I can certainly forgive her seeing as she is willing to make it up to me. Furthermore, you were perfectly willing to leave me when Quinn propositioned you." Rachel rambled.

"…" Finn was clearly very lost so he decided anger was the appropriate response, "Ugh, you are so hypothetical."

"Hypocritical." Rachel corrected him.

"Whatever, I just… I am sorry Rachel. I never should have agreed to going out with Quinn but she set me up. It was never actually going to happen though." He deflated slightly as he apologized.

"I am sorry Finn that is two times you have left me for a cheerleader even if Quinn was not truthful in her pursuit. Fool me once shame on me. Fool me twice shame on you." Rachel shook her head.

"Please Rach, I am really sorry. I really love you." Finn confessed as he tried to stroke Rachel's hair but she dodged the touch.

"Finn you have had ample opportunity to be with me and I have found you to be lacking as a suitor. I am sorry but I am with Quinn now." Rachel glared up at Finn. He was getting presumptuous with his advances and the brunette did not appreciate it.

"Rachel, I love you. And I will do anything to be with you." He took a step towards her and the diva took a step back only to run into the lockers.

"It is too late for us Finn-" Rachel began to speak but was cut off by Finn forcing his lips onto hers. She was shocked immobile. It felt totally wrong in comparison to the kisses she shared with Quinn. He was too tall, his aftershave burned her nose, and his stubble scraped her cheek. She could never go back to this after receiving gentle, loving kisses from Quinn's soft lips, her light perfume making her dizzy with passion. Finn awkwardly clutched Rachel's hips and it made her miss Quinn's firm but tender hold with her thumb stroking the top of her pelvic bone. Rachel was about to shove him off of her when she heard a low growl coming her left.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked as both Rachel and Finn's attention snapped over to it. Rachel was horrified to see Quinn standing there her brow furrowed in complete fury and her mouth a hard, thin line. By all appearances, the cheerleader was her head-bitch-in-charge self but Rachel could see the hurt and sadness swirling in her hazel eyes.

"Quinn, this is not what it looks like-" Rachel attempted to approach her girlfriend but she recoiled as if disgusted by the petite diva. Rachel stopped abruptly, stunned and upset by her girlfriend's reaction.

"Well to me it looks like you were making out with Finn in the hallway." Quinn said in a clipped tone.

"Well, he did kiss me but-" Rachel started to say.

"Have I not been good enough for you?" Quinn interrupted. "Is there something you want that I am not giving you?"

"No Quinn, you have been perfect. I-" Rachel began to cry.

"Was this your plan? Make Finn realize what he is missing out on so that he will come back faithful as ever. That is low Rachel." Quinn spat. Rachel cringed at the hard, cold sound of Quinn's voice. She desperately wanted to hear the low, honey-filled voice that she had become accustomed to hearing from the blonde.

"That is not what it is like-" Rachel tried to tell her.

"Whatever, I hope you two are happy together." Quinn spun around quickly so that she could hide her tears from the couple. Rachel could only watch in dismay as Quinn marched down the hallway. The short brunette's heart breaking with every step that Quinn took away from her. She felt Finn place his hand on her shoulder and she nearly screamed. She leapt away from him as she turned around, repulsion burning in her eyes.

"Rachel, don't you see I love you…" Finn attempted to tell her but Rachel held her hand up, stopping him from speaking.

"Finn Hudson we have nothing more to say to one another. I abhor the very thought of you. I would appreciate it if you would never speak to me again." Rachel hissed through tears as she took off down the hallway.

"Alright… But what does that have to do with Arbor Day?" she heard Finn's idiotic voice following her as she sobbed her heart out. She stumbled into the safest place she knew, the bathroom.

Her legs could no longer hold her weight as she slipped down onto the floor. Rachel had never felt like this before, like someone had ripped the ground from right under her feet. The brunette barely heard her books and papers fall around her as they slipped from her grasp. She felt lost in a swirl of pain as she realized that Quinn had left her. She had fallen so quickly for the charming cheerleader and had really grown to care for her. Now she did not know what to do.

"Berry?" the voice of Santana Lopez snapped her slightly out of her haze, "What is going on? What happened?"

Before she knew it, the cheerleader was kneeling on the ground looking at her concerned. She uneasily petted the side of Rachel's head but the diva shooed her hands away. Santana was only being nice to her because she thought that she was Quinn's girl still. Now things could go back to normal.

"Quinn hates me. So you can now too." Rachel wailed before she hid her face in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked confused. Rachel tried to calm down enough to tell the dark haired girl what happened.

"Finn wanted to talk to me." Rachel wept, "I thought he just wanted to talk. But he- he kissed me! And Quinn saw now she hates me."

Rachel resumed her crying in full force. Santana looked at her hard, "He kissed you. Did you want to kiss him?"

Rachel shook her head vehemently, "Never. It was awful. He took me by surprise, he was too big, I could not push him off and then Quinn thought that I was cheating on her."

"That would figure." Santana scoffed, "Finn has always been a insolent ass. And Quinn has been quick to jump to conclusions; it is apart of her defense mechanism. She does not want to get hurt so she throws up these ridiculous defenses and assumes the worst in people."

"I was happy with Quinn and now…" Rachel blubbered, "I don't know what to do!"

"Let her calm down for a bit and then try to talk to her. She needs time to cool off before she is ready to listen." Santana rubbed her back and Rachel looked up surprised at the girl.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought- I mean, you know, I thought you hate me and would be happy to see Quinn break up with me." Rachel said perplexed.

"Look, you seem to make Q happy, happier than I have seen her in a long time. She is my best friend and as much as it pains me to admit it, you are good for her. I don't want to see this get messed up over a misunderstanding. I just want her to be happy." Santana revealed, "But if you tell anyone I was this sappy I will end you."

Rachel let out a surprised laugh, "Your secret is safe with me. Thanks Santana."

Rachel reached out and hugged her reluctant savior. Santana, startled by the contact, patted her lightly on the back, "Alright, that is enough. I will drive you home."

"That is alright Santana. My fathers will be more than willing to pick me up-" Rachel said as she tried to rub the tears off of her cheeks.

"It is no problem. Besides Quinn would kill me if I did not take care of you while she is being an idiot." Santana helped her gather her things that had scattered on the floor and led her out to her car.

Quinn was not very surprised when Rachel was not waiting for her on the bleachers after practice. The short brunette had spent practice in the library looking at sheet music so the head cheerleader figured that she had gotten lost in the stacks of music in her endless pursuit of the next perfect song for Glee. The blonde was surprised when she could not find the diva anywhere in the library. She was also a little disappointed. Quinn had been looking forward to catch Rachel in her natural habitat. Her adorable brow slightly wrinkled, her lip caught between her teeth, as her eyes traveled over the notes in complete concentration. Then Rachel would find a flaw, unperceivable to Quinn. The paper would be discard with a slight 'harrumph' and a little flourish as she moved onto the next score. It was one of the most precious things Quinn had every seen. She would never understand Rachel's selection process but she could enjoy it. As far as the blonde was concerned, as long as the petite brunette was singing the song, it was perfect. To her everything about Rachel was perfect. From her atrocious argyle sweaters to her gorgeous legs, Quinn could seemingly not get enough of her new girlfriend.

The head cheerleader decided to try to find Rachel at her locker. She hurried down the halls, anxious to find the brunette. Quinn rounded the corner to her girlfriend's locker. Suddenly the blonde stopped, feeling as though she had been punched in the gut. She felt her whole world falling down around her at the sight of Rachel pushed up against the locker, Finn Hudson's lips firmly planted on hers. Quinn felt herself break.

"What is going on here?" she nearly growled. Rachel and Finn broke apart instantly as they looked over to see the blonde scowling at them. Rachel looked sickened to see Quinn standing there her brow furrowed in complete fury and her mouth a hard, thin line. By all appearances, the cheerleader was her head-bitch-in-charge self but inside Quinn was falling apart. She could not stop pain from flicking into her hazel eyes.

"Quinn, this is not what it looks like-" Rachel attempted to approach her girlfriend Quinn retreated from Rachel her face twisted in a grimace. She could not stand the thought of Rachel touching her after Finn had, after the football player had taken back what was his. She saw Rachel freeze as she was taken aback by her actions

"Well to me it looks like you were making out with Finn in the hallway." Quinn said in a clipped tone. It took all of her effort to push the sadness down and pull out the anger.

"Well, he did kiss me but-" Rachel started to say.

"Have I not been good enough for you?" Quinn interrupted. "Is there something you want that I am not giving you?"

"No Quinn, you have been perfect. I-" Rachel began to cry but Rachel tended to be overly emotional. She tried to not let it affect her but seeing the diva upset was taking a toll on the blonde.

"Was this your plan? Make Finn realize what he is missing out on so that he will come back faithful as ever. That is low Rachel." Quinn snapped. It all made sense. Rachel had used Quinn in a bigger scheme all along. She had never cared for Quinn she just needed Finn to care more.

"That is not what it is like-" Rachel sounded desperate now.

"Whatever, I hope you two are happy together." Quinn could no longer take Rachel's tears or the hurt that was about to about to explode from her heart. With tears in her eyes she whipped around, leaving them behind. She dashed out to her car needing to find a safe place to cry. She was already sobbing by the time she collapsed into the driver's seat, her head falling onto the steering wheel. It felt as though there was a black hole where her heart had been. She cried harder, realizing that her heart was still with the petite diva who was probably in the arms of Finn as she sat there by herself.

"Why are you crying?" Quinn looked up to see Brittany climbing to the passenger seat of her car.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Quinn mumbled trying to blow off her friend as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Obviously it does. Otherwise you would not be crying about it." Brittany looked at her through her clear, innocent eyes.

"I found Finn and Rachel kissing in the hallway." Quinn said her voice was hard and rough.

"I understand. I don't like to see Santana kissing Puck either." Brittany nodded as if she got it.

"Brit, that is different. Never mind, it does not matter any more. It is over." Quinn's voice cracked.

"Did she leave you?" Brittany asked sympathetically.

"Well not in so many words. But she was kissing Finn." Quinn felt a pulse of jealous rush through her.

"Was she kissing Finn or was Finn kissing her?" Brittany questioned.

"What does it matter? They were kissing!" Quinn did not mean to snap at the ditzy cheerleader but she seemed to not be phased by it.

"Well, maybe Finn kissed her and she did not really want him to. Boys kiss me all the time and I do not really want them to. But I get it, I mean, I am a really good kisser." Brittany told her in a matter of fact manner.

"I don't know…" Quinn was suddenly plagued with doubt.

"Well what did she say?" Brittany continued.

"She said… Well I am not sure. I suppose she did not say… We were both upset…" Quinn tried to remember what exactly had happened and what Rachel had said but she had be so upset. She had not really given Rachel the chance to explain.

"So you don't know if Rachel broke up with you. So why are you crying in your car?" Brittany was surprisingly perceptive sometimes.

"I don't know…" Quinn suddenly threw her car door open, "I have to find Rachel."

Quinn rushed back into the school with Brittany following closely behind. She started by Rachel's locker and then started in all the bathrooms she knew Rachel frequented in. Next she went to the choir room and then library but there was no sign of the brunette.

"Hey Q, I just got a text from S. She said she took Rachel home." Brittany showed the text to Quinn. She sighed in relief as she dragged Brittany back to her car. Quinn sped through town and eventually pulled into Rachel's driver next to Santana's car. The Latina was walking out of Rachel's house as Quinn got out of her car.

"S-" Quinn began to speak to her friend.

"Sometimes you are a real idiot Q." she shook her head.

"Is she-" Quinn started again.

"Just go talk to her. She is up in her room. She is really upset." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "Come B, let's go to my house."

Her two friends left her alone in front of Rachel's house. Nervously, she walked up the porch steps and walked through the door. She did not bother knocking since it seemed that Rachel's fathers were not home and the brunette was otherwise occupied. Quinn walked through the foyer and up the steps on the path up to Rachel's room. As she approached the door with the gaudy gold star displayed on it, she could begin to hear the sound of Rachel's sobs. Cautiously she entered the shorter girl's room. It took all of her effort to not rush to the weeping diva and brush away her tears. Rachel was a shaking mess as she curled herself up into a tiny ball, her face hiding in her pillow. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Rachel." She called softly as to not startle her but Rachel bolted up anyways, startled to see Quinn sheepishly standing in her bedroom.

"Quinn!" Rachel jumped off the her large bed, stopping just shy of touching Quinn, "I did not kiss Finn. He kissed me and it was completely unwanted. I am happy with you. I would not do that to you. I am so sorry. Please believe me. Please don't leave me."

Rachel rambled as she immediately began to explain to Quinn what had happened in the hallway. The blonde let out a strangled sigh of relief as she cupped Rachel's cheek with her hand, "Rach, I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions. I was so mad and hurt I just could not listen. I will never let it happen again."

Rachel whimpered as she threw her arms around Quinn's neck while Quinn grasped her waist. The blonde whispered sweet nothings in the smaller girl's ear as she let her finish crying on her shirt. Rachel finally lifted her head sniffling and Quinn quickly help wipe her moistened cheeks. Suddenly Quinn realized just how close her lips were to Rachel's. All she could do was stare at her girlfriend's perfect mouth and think how wonderful it would be to reclaim it as her own.

"Kiss me," Rachel suddenly whispered, "Make forget his touch. I need to feel you."

Quinn did not hesitate. Immediately she pushed her lips onto Rachel's, the brunette pushing back equally. Her chest flutter and her breath was sucked from her lungs, but she held onto the kiss for as long as she could but she had to pull back to for her need of oxygen. Both girls gasped and panted for air before their lips met again with another passionate kiss. Rachel began to run her finger through Quinn's hair, never wanting to let go. Quinn did not mind as she stroked Rachel's sides, relishing in the sweetness of Rachel's mouth. There tongues easily slipped into each other's mouth, exploring, caressing, and claiming each other.

Quinn found herself pushing Rachel back onto the bed. The brunette fell back, her lips momentarily ripped from Quinn's until the blonde could catch up to her. The head cheerleader settled in between slender thighs and she continued their ardent kiss. Quinn dipped her head so that her lips connected with the soft skin of Rachel's neck. She sucked and nibbled as Rachel gave approving moans and whimpers.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn husked into her skin. Rachel froze and Quinn pulled back so that she could look into her girlfriend's deep brown eyes.

"I want to say it Quinn. I am just not ready. I am sorry…" Rachel looked close to tears again.

"Hush now. You do not need to be sorry. You can say it when you are ready. I do not mean to push you." Quinn soothed the girl underneath her. Rachel nodded and gave her a shy smile.

"That does not mean I do not like to hear it." Rachel said making Quinn smile brightly.

"I love you." Quinn kissed her nose.

"I love you." Quinn kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Quinn kissed her forehead. Rachel flushed with pleasure.

"Quinn, I want to give you something in return for your patience." Rachel told her with a seductive gaze. Quinn swallowed hard as the little diva took Quinn's hand and guided it under Rachel's shirt, allowing the hand to travel up until it rest on Rachel's breast. Quinn experimentally kneaded the flesh underneath her hand making Rachel's eyes flutter shut. She pushed her luck and shoved Rachel's bra out of the way as she let her thumb flick over a hard nipple earning a gasp from Rachel. Quinn then bent her head down and gentle bit her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt making Rachel flat out groan. Quinn smirked as she felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through her as well. Second base had never felt so good.

Back to the Present…

Quinn kissed Rachel's temple, "I will not be apologetic for loving you."

Rachel blushed happily and was about to respond when Mr. Shuester walked in interrupting her, "Today we are going to talk about smooth jazz-"

"Mr. Shue, I have something prepared for the class today if that is alright." Rachel raised her hand interrupting him now. No one dared groan now for fear of angering Quinn.

"Okay Rachel. What did you have in mind?" Mr. Shuester sighed as he resigned to abandoning his lesson.

"Well today I have prepared a song for my girlfriend Quinn. I have been looking for the perfect song since last week and I finally found a song that accurately articulates my feelings for her. That no matter what nothing will change how I feel about her" Rachel nodded at the piano man who started the song. She locked eyes with Quinn who was grinning from ear to ear already as her girlfriend's voice floated into the room.

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

_You can be sure_

_Than it will only get better_

Rachel's voice was sweet and perfect as she sang to Quinn, her hips beginning to sway to the beat.

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'coz_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

Quinn could not take her eyes off the diva.

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

The class began to sway and enjoy the song as well as Rachel's voice soared into high notes, washing over Quinn.

_And no one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel_

_For you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Quinn ignored how Finn glared at her. She would not let him stand in the way of her relationship with Rachel. Nothing could ruin this for her.

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'coz_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

Quinn loved when Rachel sang like this. Just her voice pure and simple but could still knock the audience to the floor.

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

Rachel's eyes slipped shut with emotion and Quinn could see tears slipping from the corners of her eyes making the blonde tear up as well.

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel_

_For you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I fell_

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try_

_Try to divide something so real_

_So 'til the end of time_

_I'm telling you there is no one_

Quinn could not stop the tears running down her cheeks that matched Rachel's. She stood up as Rachel quietly finished the song.

_No one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

"Rachel that was perfect." Quinn pulled the brunette into a hug as she rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. Quinn kissed the side of her head whispering tenderly, "I love you."

Rachel sighed contentedly and quietly spoke into Quinn's neck so that the blonde could feel the pleasant vibration of Rachel's voice, "I love you too."


End file.
